The Adventures of Skykit
by Brambsie
Summary: After a hard birth, Skykit is born. This kit may be the key to success in the future of OakClan, or may just destroy it. When times get tougher, will Skykit be able to face what he is cursed with and stand up for what he needs too, or will he not care and continue on doing what he is forced to do?
1. Alliance

OakClan

Leader: Sunstar – A fluffy bright orange she-cat with green eyes. (Mate: Brackeneye)

Deputy: Nutwhisker – A gray tom with brown eyes and a bushy tail. (Mate: Dovelight)

Medicine Cat: Rainwing – A light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Stonebird – A tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Deerheart – A brown she-cat with light blue eyes (Mate: Needlefur)

Needlefur – A big white tom (Mate: Deerheart)

Brackeneye – A black tom with shiny green eyes (Mate: Sunstar)

Nightowl – A black tom with yellow eyes

Staticstreak – A tan tom with blue eyes (Mate: Aspentail)

Rainbowleap – A white she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Tigerear)

Tigerear – A orange tom with black stripes (Mate: Rainbowleap)

Apprentices:  
Whitepaw – A white she-cat with green eyes (Mentor: Staticstreak)

Deep-paw – A dark gray tom with brown eyes (Mentor: Nightowl)

Ashpaw – A light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mentor: Deerheart)

Gleampaw- A black she-cat with yellow eyes (Mentor: Tigerear)

Queens:

Dovelight – A black and gray she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Nutwhisker) (Kits: Dapplekit, Skykit, and Clearkit)

Aspentail – A light brown tabby she-cat (Mate: Staticstreak) (Kits: Acornkit and Lovekit)

Kits:

Dapplekit – A tortoiseshell she-cat

Skykit- A gray tom

Clearkit – A white and gray she-cat

Acornkit – A black tom

Lovekit – A white she-cat


	2. Chapter One

"Leave me alone!" The kitten growled. She was trying to escape her brother, who was trying to play-attack her. Their mother was to busy to yell at young Acornkit for annoying his sister, because she was taking care of the young queen, Dovelight.

"Acornkit, stop!" She hissed. "I don't wanna fight!"

The black tom rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Lovekit. You only don't want to fight because you are too much of a softie." He giggled.

The she-cat sighed. "I am not a softie!"

"Pff." Acornkit said, then jumped on her.

The kitten screamed as she tried to get out of his hold.

"Lovekit! Acornkit! Silence!" said the older queen. Aspentail had experience with being a mother because she had two kits before, Rainbowleap and Quickpaw. Quickpaw had died during a battle, his first actually. It was a border skimmish with MoonClan. A new warrior, with the name of Leafshine had killed him. It was a mistake, but it caused MoonClan to retreat. It was a terrible time, and Aspentail had finally recovered, and had her kits, Acornkit and Lovekit, but they were very more energetic then her last two kits when they were kits.

The two kits were one moon old, and they were already a nightmare.

"You two need to stay quiet or go into the elder's den to play. I think Dovelight is giving birth, and it was unexpected right now, so it needs to be quiet so she can concentrate on staying healthy and focused." She ordered.

Acornkit started to walk off, but Lovekit shook her head. "You go off, Acornkit. I wanna see Dovelight's kits. I'm sure they will be beautiful." She purred.

The black kit rolled his eyes. "You are just staying for attention." He hissed.

"Am not!"

The pessimistic tom sighed and sat down next to his sister as he watched the aching young queen. "You need to be quiet, okay?" Aspentail asked.

The two kits nodded. "Of course." Lovekit said.

One of the older warriors, Stonebird, peered into the den. "Dovelight? Aspentail? Are you two okay?"

"I think Dovelight may be giving birth soon..." She told the warrior.

"Oh my goodness! I'll go get Sunstar, Nutwhisker, and Rainwing!" The tom said, then dashed out of the nursery.

The young queen took in a big breath. _Why did you have to curse me like this... StarClan? _


	3. Chapter Two

The older warrior dashed out of the den, and hurried out to find his leader. He entered the clearing and found the she-cat sending out the two last patrols. Nutwhisker's went out already, so he had to tell Sunstar.

Once she finished sending them out and started to follow, Stonebird ran up to her. The she-cat looked at her. "I didn't assign you for a hunting patrol, go on border patrol!" She told the tom.

He shook his head. "Sunstar, come with me. Its important." He said, and started to run off. The leader followed him.

"What is it?" The orange she-cat asked him.

Stonebird quickly spat out, "Dovewing is in labor."

The she-cat smiled, and giggled. "Stonebird, I think you need to go into the elders den if you are gonna be that crazy! You know, you are the same age as me, I didn't think you were even close to going in there! She won't be expecting for a half a moon!"

The tortiseshell shook his head. "No Sunstar, I am telling the truth. Why do you think I'm always crazy?" He asked her, feeling offended.

"Sure, Stonebird." She started. "You are way to crazy for me, Stonebird! You always had little fantasies." The leader finished. She glanced at him for his response.

"What fantasies? Like us being mates?"

The leader nodded. "You knew that would have never happened."

"It would have happened if Cloudheart didn't die! Brackeneye was head over paws for her. You were just another she-cat that he had in line, in case if anything ever happened!" Stonebird let out.  
"Oh please, Stonebird. Don't be ridiculous." The orange she-cat hissed.

"Brackeneye was my best friend for many moons. He told me everything, how you were his friend, how you were nice, how amazing Cloudheart was, how annoying the rest of the she-cats were. Every little thing. You know I was always there for you, Sunstar. I could have been the better choice." The warrior said. He felt bad letting out the secrets that Brackeneye told him, but they were enemies now. Brackeneye knew how much Stonebird loved Sunstar, and how they were almost mates, but he swept Sunstar right out of his hold.

The she-cat growled. "Whatever, Stonebird. I don't believe you. Now, show me Dovelight."

The two cats walked into the nursery without another word.

Sunstar gasped as she saw Dovelight crying out for help. She looked so troubled, as if a cat almost killed her, but there were no scratches, only her horrid expression for help, and how much of a disaster it was.

"Help." She managed to gasp out.

Without another word, Sunstar dashed for the Medicine Den, with Stonebird following.

_I know we just had that argument, but Sunstar is still the most amazing cat ever. If only we could get Brackeneye out of the way. But we all are to old now for any major changes. I guess I'll stay like this forever... _The tom thought to himself on the way.

As they came in view of the den, they saw the she-cat they were looking for, Rainwing. The intellegent she-cat had a beautiful light gray pelt, the same color as a stone a cat would find by the river. Her eyes were the brightest blue you could ever imagine, once you looked into them, they were stuck in your memory forever. She was small and skinny, due to always running around and never having much time to eat. She was young, so it was easy for her to run around, but she always felt a little tired, and always wished for a peaceful sleep.

The she-cat was placing the catmint to a pile of herbs just as the two cats came in.

"Rainwing! Dovelight is having her kits, right now! She needs your help! They came very early, we don't know if she will survive!" Sunstar told her.

The half awake medicine cat instantly became wide-eyed, fully awake. She quickly collected all the herbs she needed for the early birth of her kits. One or two borage leaves for later, if she made out of the birth alive, chamomile for making her relax, chervil to help with the birth, cobwebs for any bleeding, daisy leaves for easing the pain after the birth, juniper berries for helping her breathe, and lamb's ear for strength. She knew that it took a lot out of her storage, but she and the apprentices would have enough time to go and find some more. It was long before leaf-bare.

Rainwing did not speak as she ran into the nursery. While she was running out, Stonebird had headed into the territory to find Nutwhisker.

He found the deputy just killing a squirrel.

"Nice catch, Nutwhisker. But you need to stop hunting." He said quickly.

The deputy turned over to the older warrior. Nutwhisker was a big and strong dark gray tom, nothing like Rainwing's pelt. He had light brown eyes, just as the color of a nut, or an acorn. He also had a big, furry bushy tail, that blended in with the rest of the forest. His parents, Nightowl and Tallpelt, almost decided to name him Squirrelkit, due to the features he had that made him look like a squirrel. The name was not chosen until he opened his eyes, a day after his birth. The cats decided to name him Nutkit, in honor of his beautiful eyes, and it related to a squirrel. They also preferred not to name their kit after a piece of prey, in hoping that the kits wouldn't make fun of him as he grew up.

"Why is that? You cannot order me around!" The tom hissed.

The only bad thing about Nutwhisker is that he had a bad temper. He would always get mad at the littlest things, and not know when to stop being so tough on the cat. His temper did help him fight and hunt, and made things a little stricter, which is why Sunstar choose him to be the deputy, and not Needlefur, a slightly older cat, but an opponent of Nutwhisker. Nutwhisker was always close to his mate, Dovelight, from the start, since they were kits, so he spent a lot of time with Needlefur and Deerheart, Dovelight's parents. Nightowl was more cold and silent, so Nutwhisker felt like the only tom he could talk to was Needlefur. It was as if Needlefur was his own father. Nightowl did not care that he was basically taking the position of a father for his kit. He was still around to give advice, and that was all that counted. Needlefur and him would always play around, and Nutwhisker was very competitive, so they always had a little competition, even as warriors.

"Dovelight is having her kits right now. I am not joking." Stonebird said. He gulped as he looked Nutwhisker straight into both eyes, full of honesty.

"I believe you Stonebird." Was all the tom could say as he dashed away. It went very quick as well. Stonebird did not want to miss the birth of Dovelight's kits, because sadly, it could be the last time he ever saw her, but the Clan needed prey. It was just the start of Newleaf though, they could sacrifice a bird or two.

The tom dashed off behind Nutwhisker. He felt a bit dizzy, so much was happening, and he was running around so much. Hopefully, all would be good.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading The Adventures of Skykit! Don't worry, he'll be born soon. :3 Anyways, sorry for the quick describing between the important events, I just felt like it (evil me, keeping you away from the important scene!) While you are waiting for the next chapter, feel free to read my other fanfic that I am writing at the moment, Newborn Cherry!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!  
**


	4. Chapter Three

As the silent two warriors ran to the nursery, everybody that needed to be there was there, Sunstar, who was carefully spaced away from the Dovelight and the medicine cat, but was able to see everything that was going on. Rainwing who was already giving Dovelight a lot of herbs and poultices to have right now, and during the birth.

Dovelight's parents, Needlefur and Deerheart were both present, afraid about Dovelight's future. They wanted their daughter to be alive after the birth, so she can watch her kits grow, just as Needlefur did.

Her brother, Tigerear, would have been there if he had been alerted, but he was not told about the whole situation with his sister.

Aspentail was there, along with her two beautiful kits. All three were watching closely, but Aspentail was ready to take Lovekit and Acornkit out of the nursery if she needed to, just in case if anything bad were to happen to Dovelight that she did not want them to see.

Nutwhisker slipped into an empty spot, Stonebird next to him. He glanced at his troubled mate. "Save her! Is she alright?" He yelled at the medicine cat.

Rainwing looked up at the deputy. "Nutwhisker," and before she could speak more, Dovelight was able to croak, "Oh, Nutwhisker..."

"Darling! You better be okay." He said, and tried to come up close to her, but Sunstar pulled him away. "She's struggling," The leader had whispered to her dear friend gently.

He understood her pain, but he couldn't stand to see her struggling and not be right there, exactly by her side, the tips of their fur touching. He missed being close to her, since he had been so busy and not had paid much attention to her lately, and now, he felt bad. The tom never just expected this to happen. The Clan had struggled through a terrible leaf-bare. They lost several warriors, and they could not sacrifice anymore, so each and every warrior left was working hard.

She grunted and growled as she took deep breaths. The queen's pain was to much to handle, it hurt to much. _These kits better be worth it... _She thought. _If this works out okay, I'm sure they'll be graceful. Look at Lovekit and Acornkit! Amazing at one moon old. Those will be my kits one day. _She looked over at the kits for a moment and smiled. Both of them smiled back.

The queen then felt a spasm of pain and screamed on the top of her lungs. She took big breaths as she still grunted and screamed.

_She better be okay, Dovelight is one of the nicest she-cats that I know. _Lovekit thought to herself, watching the queen. It suddenly became to much to watch, but this would be her one day, so she'd had to watch.

Dovelight's eyes widened as she struggled once the first kitten had popped out. She felt like she got scratched in the heart. She swallowed as she saw the first kitten after Sunstar quickly licked her off for Rainwing, because she was to busy.

The first kitten was a tortoiseshell she-cat. She was whining to go back into her mother's stomach, like any newborn would. She was so small and light, so precious.

"Dapplekit." Dovelight whispered, smiling at her kit. _She is the cutest thing ever... _Starting to get dizzy, her mind started to blur. She knew there were more kits on the way, she couldn't leave yet. The queen struggled to stay with the cats she was with. _Hurry up kits, I don't have much time left._

Dovelight had quickly had a juniper berry once Dapplekit was named. It helped a lot. The she-cat struggled with the next one. As it came out, she felt even more pain. She was to weak to name it, but she was able to look at it.

It was a white and gray she-cat, small, but a little more heavy than Dapplekit, just by a tad. She was also whining like Dapplekit.

Dovelight gave her a big smile. Her two kits were wonderful, but there was one more.

_Two she-cats, I hope this one is a tom. _

The birth of this kit was hard. She was barely able to keep up with the pace of the kit. Rainwing had to give her almost all the herbs that she brought with her that were left with her. Dovelight's mind blurred more then once. You could tell that this was her last day.

"Dovelight, she's leaving!" Nutwhisker cried. He could not stand his mate to leave him. She was to young.

If she died, he would hate this particular kit that was coming out forever. Even if she did survive, he'd still dislike them, for causing him and his mate to much pain, and the horror, every single moment was very lucky, and it was likely that in several moments, she'd go to StarClan.

The last kit had came out. It was an adorable gray tom. He was a little heavy, but smaller then the rest. Unlike his sisters, he was asleep.

It was Nutwhisker's turn to take him, since Sunstar and Deerheart already had one. The tom refused to a s he saw that his mate fluttered her eyes, and glanced at all her kits, smiled, then looked at her mate, as her eyes shut.

"NO!" Nutwhisker yelled as he ran up to her.

Rainwing had got up close to her before the deputy to check to make sure that she was alive or not. She saw a very slight breathing. She forced juniper berries down her mouth, which made the breathing go up a little more. She then quickly dragged Dovelight into the medicine cat den, Nutwhisker following.

Nutwhisker waited at the corner of the entrance, watching Rainwing's every move. Soon enough, Dovelight looked better by a bit. Rainwing let StarClan choose her fate now, it was everything that she could do. Rainwing then faced over to sort her herbs. She let out a big yawn.

_Horsetail goes there, Feverfew here, oh, we may need to get a little more of that, have to remember that. Both, actually. _She thought to herself.

Lovekit had wandered in, ready to help Rainwing like she always did when she was bored and her brother was being rude. "Can I help?"

The she-cat nodded. "It would be a pleasure."

The kitten sat down next to Dovelight. "I can keep an eye on her."

Rainwing smiled. "That'll be great." She did not face the kit, but only faced her herbs.

Lovekit nodded and laid down next to Dovelight.

After a bit, Nutwhisker silently stepped in, not minding Lovekit. "You know."

The tired she-cat faced over at Nutwhisker. "Yes? Your mate is okay, I think she'll be able to make it."

"You think." The deputy said, slowly unsheathing his sharp claws.

The kitten's eyes widened. "Oh my StarClan," She whispered very quietly, so nobody could hear but her.

Dovelight opened her eye's just a tad, so nobody could see. She was awake, and okay. The Queen just needed to rest, though. She had no time to go back and start her daily life as a mother. She wanted to, but with her condition at the moment, it was not possible, and Nutwhisker would probably make her, like he does make her do a lot of things.

"Nutwhisker, it happens to all she-cats. As you can see, she is almost restored back to health. She will be able to go back to the nursery in a couple of sunrises." Rainwing told her. "Now, you can sit by her, but if you excuse me, I am going to sort my herbs again."

Lovekit decided that she thought it would be a good idea to go and leave. She did not want to be in for any kind of conflict between any cat at the moment. She started to walk out and leave.

"If she doesn't live, it is all your fault, and those idiotic kits!" He hissed, and almost jumped on her when Lovekit turned around and saw the scene.

"STOP!" She cried.

The deputy sheathed his claws as he fell onto the young medicine cat. He quickly got up and ran past Lovekit. He brushed right up against her, pushing her away, which made her fall down.

She felt a little bleeding on one of her back legs once she got up. It wasn't a big deal though. The big deal was that Dovelight almost died, and she had just witnessed the start of a murder.

_I have to tell Sunstar, but some cat will find out that I told Sunstar, and tell him, and he'll kill me! Might have to keep this one a secret. I think he gave me that scratch just for a warning. _The kit thought. She thought back to when it just happened. She did realized, he did look at her for a moment. Her eyes widened. He was on to her. _I am right...I can't tell anyone... _

She ran over to the medicine cat. "Are you okay?" Lovekit asked her.

"Yes, just please, do not tell any cat." The medicine cat said. She saw the deputy giving Lovekit the eye, and did not want to trouble the kit at all. She checked the kitten out herself, to make sure she was okay. She thought it was a hard push down to the ground.

The white kitten sat down. "I wasn't going to. He looked at me and I got scared."

Rainwing patted Lovekit's tiny shoulder with the tip of her long tail. "Do not worry, young Lovekit. Your family and I will make sure he doesn't lay one little piece of his fur on you." She told her, reassuringly. _That idiot will not lay a hair on me either. Both of us, but most importantly, the kitten. He should know that both Lovekit and I are very powerful, and who knows, what if Dovelight heard it? _


End file.
